Intoxicated
by Jashin'Angel
Summary: Sus miradas furtivas se cruzaron en el recibidor de un hotel, dos miradas colmadas de un deseo prohibido. Doloroso y profundo como una puñalada, dulce como el néctar de unos labios que él se moría por morder. —JJ x Chris


Sus miradas furtivas se cruzan en el recibidor de un hotel, dos miradas colmadas de un deseo prohibido. Doloroso y profundo como una puñalada, dulce como el néctar de unos labios que él se moría por morder.

Su prometida ignora que en cada beso su rostro se transformaba fugazmente en el del suizo que les está saludando desde el pie de la escalera y, jovial como siempre ha sido, le devuelve el saludo. Sin embargo, JJ permanece estático y sólo atina a dedicarle el esbozo de lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa cargada de aprensión.

No quiere sonreír, sólo quiere encontrar la manera de morder el fruto prohibido sin intoxicarse aún más de su sabor. La incertidumbre y la carga de conciencia le llevan visitando un tiempo en forma de insomnio y momentos de pasión en completa soledad.

Sólo cuando el culpable de sus infidelidades imaginarias desaparece se permite rodear los hombros de su chica con su brazo derecho, acercándola a su cuerpo. No puede evitar sonreírle cuando ella se pone de puntillas y le planta un beso en la mejilla. En sus ojos puede ver reflejado un pasado en el que él, locamente enamorado, superaba sus límites físicos para sorprenderla con una nueva puntuación imbatible.

Ahora todos aquellos días en los que ella era su reina le parecen dolorosamente remotos. Un sentimiento pasado arraigado en el presente, marchitándose lentamente. No mentiría al decir que ha luchado cuanto ha podido; regando con sangre, sudor y lágrimas la única flor cuyas espinas no han hecho sino acariciarle, y ahora son sus pétalos mortecinos los que le asfixian con el acre olor de la impotencia.

—¿JJ?

Ella le está mirando y JJ sabe que necesita una explicación. La está pidiendo a través de una mirada expectante, preocupada; esa que le dedica única y exclusivamente a él cuando ambos saben que algo va mal.

—No es nada —trata de tranquilizarla, recurriendo nuevamente a las mentiras. Se conocen lo suficiente como para saber que es mentira, pero deciden dejar esa amarga respuesta en el aire y encaminarse a su habitación.

Dentro del ascensor el tiempo se ralentiza. Su suite está ubicada en la planta superior del hotel, pero él siente como si estuviese descendiendo hasta el Infierno. La temperatura sube y siente cómo las primeras gotas de sudor descienden por su frente.

No es calor, ¿cómo lo iba a ser a mitad de un crudo diciembre? Lo que recorre su piel es nerviosismo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en silencio. Entre ellos y la puerta de su suite se extiende un pasillo donde todo es silencioso. El silencio le incita a pensar, por eso lo odia y prefiere entonar el estribillo de _Theme of King J.J_ para recobrar las fuerzas perdidas. Los músculos de su cara se cargan de energía positiva momentáneamente, sólo lo suficiente como para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y seguir adelante.

Sigue cantando su himno de orgullo mientras su prometida atraviesa el quicio de la puerta y sigue haciéndolo cuando vuelve la vista atrás. El ascensor cierra sus puertas, llevándose consigo el bolso de cuero que su novia había olvidado dentro. Gira sobre sus talones y recorre el pasillo, pulsa el botón y espera a que la máquina le devuelva lo que él viene a reclamarle.

Cuando las puertas vuelven abrirse le ofrecen no sólo lo que ha perdido, sino también aquello que le ha hecho perder el sueño y la razón. Admira extasiado cómo un albornoz cubre celosamente el cultivado cuerpo de Chris. Se muere por arrancarle la prenda ahí mismo y, como buen rey que es, saciarse con los manjares más exquisitos. Sin embargo, se limita a desviar la mirada y tomar el bolso cuando él se lo ofrece.

Ni siquiera se ha percatado de que hay alguien más, justo detrás de él. Tiene el pelo largo, castaño, y su mirada transmite una cálida sensación paternal.

—Te vas a resfriar, cabezota —advierte el desconocido, lo que hace dar un leve brinco a JJ—, vuelve a la habitación antes de que enfermes.

—Mi cuerpo necesita respirar de vez en cuando.

—Excusa no válida. Después soy yo quien debe cuidar de ti.

La conversación ha adquirido un tono desagradable para él. Así como él ya tiene a alguien a quien abrazar por las noches e intercambiar melosas palabras de amor, ¿qué le hacía pensar que Chris no? Pensarlo supone un dolor similar a un puñetazo en el estómago.

Ha dejado de escucharles. De hecho, hace rato que ha abandonado el lugar con el mismo gesto que tendría un animal herido huyendo en busca de refugio.

Chris está jugando con él, ¿acaso no es obvio? Disfruta relamiéndose los labios cuando sabe que le está observando, utilizando un tono coqueto cuando habla con él y, por supuesto, se divierte acorralándole en rincones solitarios para no hacer más que acariciarle la cintura y abandonarle con los labios ardiendo en deseos de besarle. Es un maestro de la seducción. Le seduce al bailar y se lleva sus juegos fuera del hielo, donde él ya no es el rey, sino un preso encadenado por las cadenas de la culpabilidad y la impotencia.

Extiende la mano y observa su palma desnuda. Trata de concentrar toda su energía negativa ahí, hacer una pelota intangible con todos los pensamientos y cavilaciones que le colapsan y cerrar el puño en torno a ella.

«¡Desaparece!», piensa con convicción.

Como en un truco de magia golpea un par de veces la puerta de su suite y revisa de nuevo su palma vacía.

Su prometida le invita a pasar, ataviada con un grueso pijama de lana y unas pantuflas de leopardo. Al verla se le escapa una risilla divertida y le devuelve su bolso olvidado, gesto que ella agradece con un beso.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres? —le pregunta, con un tono que denota un profundo amor irrompible. Más duro que el diamante, más eterno que el universo; incapaz de ser perturbado por un sueco recién salido del jardín del Edén.

—Supongo que sí —se encoge de hombros, con expresión sosegada—. Amor, me muero de sueño —enfatiza sus palabras estirándose, remolona como un oso en invierno—, ¿vienes a la cama?

Él también tiene sueño. Había dormido tan poco en los últimos días que resultaba prácticamente un milagro que sus ojos no se hubiesen coloreado con el purpúreo color de unas ojeras bien ganadas. Necesita descansar para la competición y dejar de recurrir a la cafeína para sustituir perniciosamente las horas de sueño perdidas.

—Luego iré, reina.

Claro que, como la experiencia le había enseñado cruelmente, despertarse en medio de la madrugada tras un intenso sueño húmedo en el que sus orgasmos habían traspasado el mundo onírico y se habían deslizado hasta la vida real tampoco sería agradable.

—No te acuestes tarde.

Con esta advertencia se despidió antes de zambullirse en la cama de matrimonio y desparecer entre un mar de sábanas. Al cabo de pocos segundo comienza a oír su respiración pesada y pausada, rozando lo que sería un ronquido.

Sentado en la cama, junto a ella, la observa descansar. Su cara es un cuadro pintado con colores pálidos, con tanto mimo y detalle que su creador ha de haberse sentido orgulloso al verla. Duerme con la seguridad de un compromiso que asegura un matrimonio feliz. Y, quién sabe, quizás en ese instante hay un par de niños llamándola "mamá" en sueños. Es una musa, y su figura está cincelada por los dioses de la belleza de todas las mitologías existentes, pero asegura que no le importa estropear su abdomen plano para dar vida a un príncipe.

Es tan injusto. Ella mira al futuro con esperanzas, con ambición, con expectativas… Él, sin embargo, trata inútilmente de amarrarse a un pasado muerto y gris.

Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla y desciende rápidamente por su cuello. Limpia su rastro y finge que no está llorando, que los ojos no le escuecen y el nudo que tiene en su garganta no le impide respirar sin gimotear.

Rebuscando en el bolso de cuero en busca de pañuelos, entre toallitas desmaquillantes y pintalabios de casi todo el espectro rojo, sus dedos tantean algo que no pueden reconocer. El plano y la primera imagen que llega a su cabeza es la de una tarjeta de crédito, pero carece de números en relieve. Al sacarla se topa con una tarjeta de ese mismo hotel, de las que se utilizan como llave de la puerta y de la luz y, aunque la luz de la mesilla está encendida, comprueba que su propia tarjeta siga en la ranura de la luz.

Esa no es su tarjeta.

«¿Por qué tendría ella la tarjeta de la habitación de alguien más?»

Intenta sufrir un ataque de celos, pero acaba siendo una oleada de alivio. Su conciencia pesa cada vez menos y, cuando cree haberse liberado de la carga del deseo hacia alguien más, recuerda cómo fue Chris quien le devolvió el bolso en el ascensor.

No tiene demasiado interés en averiguar el cómo ni el por qué, además de estar seguro de que ese vago rastro no le llevará a alzarse hasta acariciar los labios que tanto ansía, pero su corazón late con tanta intensidad y apremio que sus pies se mueven por cuenta propia.

Arropa a la bella durmiente, no sin antes disculparse por dejarle sola, y abandona la suite con el sigilo y el disimulo propio de un infiel en busca de su amante.

Infiel. No va a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿verdad? Sólo quiere devolverle la tarjeta, declinar su invitación —o lo que quiera que signifique ese gesto— y volver a rellenar el hueco que su ausencia ha dejado vacío en la cama. Dulces mentiras para corazones débiles.

La habitación marcada en la tarjeta está relativamente cerca y sólo tiene que doblar la esquina y avanzar hasta la mitad de la hilera de puertas distribuidas por el pasillo.

Mete la tarjeta por la ranura y abre sigilosamente la puerta, sin permitir que ningún ruido perturbe el silencio que reina en la sala. Primero asoma la cabeza, indeciso, y se camufla en la oscuridad para tratar de distinguir algo en la densa oscuridad que lo rodea.

Una vez dentro se desliza por el angosto pasillo del recibidor. Puede distinguir la tenue luz de la luna llena colándose entre las cortinas abiertas de la terraza, bañando la cama con una acogedora luz crepuscular. Una suave brisa se aire fresco serpentea entre el calorcillo que desprende la calefacción. Respira hondo y el frío español se adhiere a sus pulmones.

A medida que se acerca comienza a discernir ciertos detalles, antes ocultos por la oscuridad y la distancia, que le sobrecogen. Una botella de champán descansa en la mesilla de noche, junto a dos copas estrechas y un par de velas que prometen ambientar una velada difícil de olvidar.

Sabe que si avanza un poco más la figura que está de espaldas, contemplando el cielo nocturno con su sensual albornoz pardo, recaerá en que tiene compañía y la atenderá como se merece.

—¿Una copa, mi rey? —la pregunta, súbitamente, se hace eco en sus oídos y le provoca una brusca sacudida.

—No me vendría mal —admite.

No es muy dado a beber, pero prefiere emborracharse a seguir temblando. Su inherente seguridad en sí mismo se desmoronó tan pronto puso el primer pie en el pasillo. Ahora que ve a Chris paseándose por la habitación como un león observando a su hembra sabe a ciencia cierta que no podrá resistirse a cualquier intento de aproximación.

El suizo le sirve una copa de su mejor champán, reservado para ocasiones tal especiales como esa, y se sienta junto a él en la cama. Están tan cerca que JJ nota su muslo contra el ajeno y apura todo el alcohol de un trago.

—¿Pretendes emborracharte? —le pregunta Chris, ofreciéndole su propia copa—. No vayas a olvidarlo.

Tras apurar una copa más se decide a responder.

—No lo haré.

Sus ojos se cruzan en la oscuridad. No necesitan hablar demasiado, sólo saben que aquel deseo vedado ahora puede ser consumido libremente. Por un minuto, sólo un minuto, las promesas de boda, los "te quiero", el pasado y la culpa arden hasta desintegrarse en el fuego de la tensión sexual llevada hasta un extremo insano.

Los movimientos fluyen con tanta naturalidad que le asusta y en menos de lo que se imagina acaba debajo del foco de todas sus pasiones, completamente acorralado entre la cama y unos labios expertos en desintegrar el poco juicio que mantiene. Su lengua entabla una dulce danza con la de su siervo mientras sus caderas comienzan a moverse en busca de fricción.

Primero con curiosidad, luego con fascinación y finalmente con una alocada pasión JJ se decide a explorar más allá de lo que puede ver. Descubre con una dulce satisfacción que debajo de ese fino albornoz no hay ni siquiera ropa interior.

Su desnudez clama el nombre de su amante, esperando a ser devorada por sus besos. En un parsimonioso descenso de besos hasta su erección se agarra a las sábanas y se deja llevar por sus sentidos, entregándose enteramente a los caprichos de Chris. Su boca le lleva a los confines del placer absoluto, a unas sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para él, y acaba expulsando toda la presión acumulada con un sonoro gemido y un orgasmo tan fuerte que se obliga a sí mismo a no retorcerse del placer.

—¿Disfrutas del verdadero Eros, majestad? —pregunta contra su oreja.

Su tono de voz, tan coqueto como sensual, revolotea en el entorno e incita a volver a perderse en el juego de seducción y sexo, de sudor y corazones ciegos. Un juego que no termina hasta pasadas más de dos rondas y las únicas reglas son perder el juicio y fusionar el calor de sus cuerpos hasta desfallecer.

Una melodía de gemidos y jadeos es todo cuanto necesitan como ambientación, habiéndose quedado tanto el champán como las velas en un segundo plano. Acaban exhaustos, enredados entre las sábanas manchadas de su propia esencia.

Apoyado en el pecho de Chris puede verlo todo mucho más claro. Se habría puesto a darle vueltas a su anillo de compromiso de no haber sido porque el suizo se lo había quitado nada más verlo relucir entre sus dedos.

—¿El tipo de antes era tu novio? —se aventura a preguntar.

—No —responde, con sencillez—, nos vemos de vez en cuando.

Silencio. Un silencio pesado, aunque dista de ser incómodo.

—Debería volver.

A pesar de haberlo dicho no suena convencido de querer hacerlo. Su cuerpo sigue inmóvil, reposando en el pecho de quien le ha abierto las puertas a un lugar al que espera volver algún día, esta vez sin cargos de conciencias ni champán. Los brazos del suizo le rodean posesivos y, entre ellos, ya no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse. Es más, ni siquiera tiene ya sitio al que volver.

La flor del pasado se ha marchitado por su culpa, pero ese ya no es su jardín. Su paraíso está allá donde el fruto del deseo esté esperando para intoxicarle con su sabor, y el rey está dispuesto a probar de ese venenoso manjar.

* * *

¿Sabéis esa sensación de estar escribiendo y quedaros en blanco? De aquí surgió esta idea. Esta trabajando en otro fic y esto me llevaba rondando la mente un par de días, así que me dije: "Bueno, ¿y por qué no descanso escribiendo algo improvisado?"

Me gustan las parejas extrañas, así que les quise dar una oportunidad a ver qué tal iba. Puede que JJ esté un poco fuera del personaje sin su tan característica soberbia, me disculpo por ello, pero creía más conveniente un carácter más suave por la culpabilidad.

Espero que os haya gustado~


End file.
